


Love Like This

by ShadowInEden (EffingEden)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/ShadowInEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Class 1-A have been selected to preform a play. The roles are being handed out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like This

A flock of white doves flew past the massive pink clock tower, their wings clattering as they worked to gain altitude. The black and gold hands showed two minutes after eleven, the slender minute hand moving forwards to mark the passing of time.

Down in Class 1-A, a pair of brown eyes watched languidly before turning back to the front of the class.

“Well then, let’s move onto the next item on the agenda.” The boy, Kazukio Souga, spoke with a firmness that was the norm for all students here, managing to command his fellows’ attention despite this. He looked harmless – which he was. Dirty blonde hair and blue-grey eyes, hidden behind large framed glasses, he looked bookish and almost dull. He may have struggled to keep control on any other day, but everyone knew what was coming.

“As you all know, we have been selected to produce a drama performance. The play was selected at last week’s meeting, but instead of simply allotting positions to you, it was thought best to let everyone vote for the nominees.”

The vice-Class Representative stepped forwards. Her dark brown hair was pulled away from her face in a fashionable braid, making her lively brown eyes look even larger. “The poll closed this morning, and the votes have been counted!”

There was a brief burst of noise as people talked excitedly between themselves. There were several glances thrown in her direction. One was from the boy to her left. Amber eyes narrowed lecherously, Hikaru leaned back in his chair, drawling, “I bet Haruhi’s the heroine.”

Haruhi turned to look at him fully. “Why would they choose me for the heroine?” Many of the students thought she was a boy, having short cut hair and wearing the boy’s uniform. And being a member of the Host Club who entertained ladies after lessons. Why pick someone who was – for all intents and purposes – a boy, to play a girl?

She felt a breath of air on her nape a moment before Karou slid his arm around her waist, suddenly close enough that she felt the heat of his body against her back. His voice murmured in her ear, “Maybe it’s because you are a boy.”

“Eh?” Haruhi said, confused, turning her head to look at the younger twin. He was very close, his half-shut amber eyes widening slightly. He didn’t have time to reply, class rep. clearing his throat.

“The back stage helpers are the students from Class 1-B, and those who requested to be exempt from the vote will aid them. The minor parts will be given first, then the main characters will be announced. For the part of the stable hand…”

Students were called up to take the minor parts, the tension mounting as fewer and fewer students were left. Sooner than expected, the main parts were being announced.

“The part of the hero’s sister will be played by… Kurakano Momoka!” The vice rep. curtsied, and the class applauded. She rose with a faint blush, taking the script handed to her.

She was still blushing as she announced, “The part of the heroine’s brother and the hero’s best friend will be played by… Hitachiin Hikaru!”

Hikaru frowned, but stood and bowed to the applaud of his classmates. Kazukio came forwards to give him a script, and Hikaru took it with a raised eyebrow, still confused.

As he sat, Momoka announced the next part. “The heroine in the play will be preformed by…” Eyes turned in Haruhi’s direction, and the twins both smirked knowingly. She looked blankly at Momoka, who smiled a little more before finishing, “…Hitachiin Karou!”

The class started to clap, several of the girls squealing loudly in delight.

Karou frowned suddenly, looking in alarm at Kazukio as he gave Karou a script. “Eh?” Hikaru was laughing hard, collapsed helplessly in his chair. As the class Rep. went back to the front, Hikaru managed to control himself to get out a question. “You opted out of performing, Haruhi?”

Haruhi was about to answer, but was interrupted by the class rep. “And the hero of our production is going to be played by… Fujioka Haruhi!”

This was met with loud squeals from the excited girls. Hikaru and Karou shared a confused look, then their expressions slowly turned cunning, scheming silently, then simultaneously looking at Haruhi accepting the role, identical looks of playful malice on their faces.


End file.
